


{silicon stars shining}

by without_wings (liam22)



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-25
Updated: 2009-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liam22/pseuds/without_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're leaving again, aren't you?"  For the prompt 'bad timing'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	{silicon stars shining}

The city light shine brighter than stars, from their position sitting on the edge of his old building. Neither knows where Nathan has disappeared. Only that this is the closest they can get to him. Only that it had been too long since the three of them had sat together like this.   
Peter's hand squeezes her where they rest on his thigh. There is something about his mood tonight that wasn't sitting quite right with her. He leans closer, and then she knows.

"You're leaving again, aren't you?" The wind takes her words away. She also knows she can't ask him to stay. There were people out there who needed him much more than she did. Even if she hates to admit it more than anything, more than she wished she could go with him.

"I'll be gone before the sun rises.

He drops her hand to caress her cheek. "I'll return as soon as I can."

She turns away, looking over the cityscape once again. The lights no longer look stunning, just plastic lies pretending to be stars. It's always lies with them. She refuses to glance back at him to watch him appreciate their bird's eye view. She knows he's already gone.


End file.
